


Phobia

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [47]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is a good sister, Anakin is afraid of Thunderstorms, Gen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Phobia- a persistent illogical fearAnakin and Ahsoka are sleeping in a tent when on a campaign and Ahsoka is certain she is hearing whimpering from Anakin every time thunder rumbled.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: English Vocab Prompts [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Phobia

Thunder clapped and Anakin whimpered.

"Sk'guy?" slurred a very sleepy voice.

"It's nothing, Snips, go back to sleep."

Lightning struck again, thunder following, and a small squeak escaped his lips.

"You alright?" Ahsoka asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She sat up to turn to her Master across the field tent. 

"Just peachy," he replied, sticking his head out of the blanket he had hidden it under. Lightning flashed and his eyes widened, his breath picking up. He froze, heart pounding.

"Are you... are you afraid of thunderstorms?" Ahsoka questioned, disbelief coloring her voice unbidden.

"No." Anakin pouted petulantly, then hid under his blanket as light flashed again.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ahsoka asked, wishing Obi-Wan was on this campaign. He would know what to do.

"No," Anakin replied, barely above a whisper.

Ahsoka was quiet for a moment, pondering. Mind made up, she crossed the small tent to Anakin's side. Anakin turned to face her. "Wha-"

"Scooch over," Ahsoka commanded.

"Sorry?"

"Move over."

Anakin did as asked, questioning, "Why?"

To his surprise, Ahsoka curled herself under his blanket, nearly falling off the edge of the small cot. She answered, "In the creche, whenever someone was struggling with a nightmare or fear during the night, another would curl up in their bed and offer comfort. This is me, offering comfort."

"Snips, you shouldn't lose sleep over me."

"I'm only losing sleep because you won't shut up. Go to sleep already Skyguy."

Anakin closed his eyes, not expecting it to work. Surprisingly, though, the warmth next to him was soothing, and having another presence in some irrational way made him feel safe despite the storm raging. Reminded of the nights his Mother and then Obi-Wan would do similar, Anakin fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
